Unity
by x.Loving.Hearts.x
Summary: Kagome just died but not before sending the evil half breed Naraku to hell. Now she is given a chance to start a new life but not in the way she thinks. Please read, the summary sucks I know, but the story is good.
1. Chapter 1

UNITY - INUYASHA/DB CROSSOVER

Prologue

Rain was coming down hard, covering the scent of the death that was plaguing the field. The blood that was spilt was quickly being soaked into the ground by the rain. Movement could be heard amoung the debris of what remains of a castle.

BOOOM!

Thunder roaring and Lightning lighting up the sky. Crying and whimpering could be heard when the roar of thunder fades away. A boy probably no older than 12 was holding someone much bigger then him in his arms and by the figure of the person was most definitely a woman. The boy himself was not exactly human, for he had pointed ears like an elf, fox like feet and a fox tail. This boy was a fox demon by the name of Shippo and in his arms was the most person he cared for deeply, his adopted mother and his best friend. The woman he holds in his arms was none other than Kagome and she was dead.

All of his friends were gone as well, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Kirara. He didn't count that stupid half demon Inuyasha for he betrayed them by going to the clay pot Kikyo, who was working with Naraku.

Naraku...that name used to give him the chills just thinking about that monster...but now he gone, killed by Kagome. He wasn't sure how she killed him, but he figured it was that bright light from a few minutes ago was what killed the monster.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo was completely soaked but he didn't care. All he could was stare at his mother, Kagome. She was completely covered with injuries that shouldn't have killed her, except one. There just below her chest was a gaping hole, it looked like something went right through her, and something did. One of Naraku's tenacles did it and it killed her.

As Shippo continuhoed to stare at her, he didn't notice the light that was coming from a small pink jewel that was lying in her limp hand and was getting brighter by the minute, until it was gone and in it's place a foot away was a woman, but she wasn't just any woman, she was Midoriko, creator of the Shikon Jewel.

She looked very sad at the site that layed before and knew immediatly what should be done.

"Little fox", Midoriko said softly so as not to startle the young fox demon before her, it didn't work. Shippo whipped his head at her at an amazing rate that he almost got whiplash while wrapping his arms around Kagome as to protect her, even though she was already dead. Shippo looked at the spirit that was before him in both amazement and wariness. "Please, listen to what I have to say. I wish you no harm only your attention", she said to Shippo in a low voice that was almost drowned out by the thunder and lightning.

Shippo only stared at her with narrowed eyes, while tightening his hold on Kagome's body. Midoriko sighed, knowing that the small fox would not answer her, so she continued on what she is going to say. "You care for my descendent alot, don't you little fox? I do care about her as well and I wish that it didn't come down to this. I know that you wanted her to be happy and still do even though she is dead....I know a way to give her that happiness that she deserved after all this chaos. I would very much to give her this but I also need to know if you do as well."

Shippo stared at the ancient spirit with disbelief at what he was hearing and begun to feel hope fill his body. 'A way to give her happiness. Is that possible?' Shippo thought as he looked down at Kagome and saw pain on her face that shouldn't be there, even though she is gone from this world. 'Happiness is the one thing that she never had even though she always smiled. She...she never felt happiness because that stupid Inuyasha kept breaking her heart for the last thirteen years and she gave up on ever being happy but always helped other to get their happiness but not of their own.....I know what to do now and I know that she deserves every bit of it!' As he thought this he had a determined look on his face as he turned his attention back to the spirit in front of him.

"Will what you are saying truly bring her happiness? She deserves it more than anyone. She's done so much for me and for others as well and never asked for anything in return! She deserves to be happy. She needs to be happy! Please bring her the happiness she deserves!" he yelled while tears were streaming down his face even though it was still raining you can still see them going down his face.

Midoriko didn't looked surprised that Shippo yelled at her, she nodded, "Yes, I agree that she deserves to be happy and what I'm going to do will not only bring her to a new world but also will destroy the Shikon no Tama for good." She smiled at the little fox demon and knelt down on the other side of Kagome. "She would want you to move on little boy, and be happy. She's would also want you to be happy as well. She loves you like a her own son. This is goodbye, young fox, and I wish you best of luck" Midoriko said to him as she took Kagome from Shippo and layed her on the ground.

She began to put her hands over Kagome's body and began to chant what appears to be a spell. Both began to glow blue and slowly were disappearing until there was a flash of light and there were gone. Gone from this world and into a new one.

Shippo stood up from his position on the ground and looked up as the sky begun to clear up. "Mama, I hope you find happiness."

And with that a new adventure began for Kagome and one that will lead her to her happiness and possibly a new future.

----------------------------------------------------------------

+Note+

Kagome was 28 when she died. She's been in the Fuedel Era for 13 years since she was 15.

Please let me know if you liked it. Also if there is any spelling errors. My new laptop doesn't have microsoft and I don't have spell check.

Please rate n review my story! 


	2. Chapter 2

Unity - Piccolo Jr. Saga

Chapter 1

Darkness...Pitch Black Darkness

'Where...where am I?' Kagome thought as her body was floating in midair in the darkness. There was no light, no sound, just emptiness in the dark.

'I'm dead' she concluded as she remembered that Naraku's tenacle went right through her body and how it almost killed her but not before using her remaining chi to create a blast that not only killed Naraku but herself as well.

'So it's finally over. No more Naraku. No more Shikon No Tama. No more fighting.' Kagome sighed as she thought of this, she was glad that Naraku was gone, but at what cost. All of her friends were dead and her son was alone in the world without her guidance and care. 'I hope Shippo is alright. I hope he doesn't use the Shikon no Tama to bring me back because that will...' Kagome's thoughts disappeared as she saw what appears to be a golden light in the far distance in the darkness.

Kagome couldn't tell what it was from a far, but as it got closer she realized that the golden light was being emitted off of a dragon...a BIG DRAGON!!!!!

"WOAH!" Kagome shouted as the dragon got to close and was soon flying around her in circles. 'Shit, this is bad. I have no chi left to fight' Kagome panicked as she realized that she had no more chi, apparently when you die so does your chi.

"BE CALM, WARRIOR" the dragon said, his voice booming with power, it made Kagome shiver as she felt it in the darkness. "I AM NOT HERE TO HARM YOU, ONLY TO LEAD YOU TO A NEW WORLD WHERE YOU CAN BE HAPPY", the dragon exclaimed to her.

"A new world where I can be happy" Kagome repeated as the she saw the dragon nod, "How can this be?" she asked the dragon. "THE CREATOR OF THE SHIKON WISHED THIS FOR YOU. SHE CALLED UPON ME TO TAKE YOU TO SOMEWHERE WHEREYOU CAN FIND HAPPINESS, BUT I ASKED HER THAT FOR ME TO DO THIS I NEEDED SOMETHING IN RETURN. SHE GAVE ME THE SHIKON NO TAMA KNOWING THAT I WILL DESTROY IT FOR IT SHOULD NOT EXIST IN THE FIRST PLACE", the dragon explained to Kagome. Kagome was shocked when she heard this, Midoriko wanted her to be happy, she knew that she was the last descendent of Midoriko and possible more powerful than her, but she didn't know that Midoriko would go as far as to ask someone from a different world to take her to find her own happiness. Kagome knew that Midoriko must have loved her like a daughter for her to do this for her, she finally knew that she will get to be happy.

"Please before you send me away, may I know you name?" Kagome asked the dragon, as she saw that she was glowing gold and slowly disappearing into the gold light. Before she disappeared and saw nothing but darkness, she heard the dargon call out his name, before she completely disappeared.

"MY NAME IS SHENRON, THE ETERNAL DRAGON."

And Kagome in her world ceased to exist and was reborn in a new world that would be bring happiness but also great challenges. 


	3. Chapter 3

UNITY - Chapter 2

It was just a normal day on a Planet called Earth, the sun was shining, the wind was calm, the waves of the ocean were gently rocking against the shorelines, and a young woman was flying in the sky.

The young woman appeared to be in her mid 20's, about five feet, ten inches,and was wearing shin length black boots, a white chinese cutlottes pants and a long black coat hiding the rest of her clothing as she flew through the open sky.

The young woman also has an unusual appearance as well. She had a pure black mane of hair, that reached her waist was tied in a low ponytail. Her hair was spiky, like she just got out of bed, and her eyes were as black as coal but if you took a closer look you would see that they were a very dark shade of blue. However the most strangest thing about this young woman was a long dark brown monkey tail coming out of her back side!

This young woman's name is Kagome...Son Kagome, the adopted sister of a young man named Goku. And she was heading towards Kame House.

'Has it really been twenty fours now?', Kagome thought as she flew through the air, 'Has is really been that long since I awoke to this world in this body.'

She sighed, thinking about how she woke up in a new body, a badies body, with a tail no less! She absolutely freaked out! But as she did, the cradle, at least what she thought was a cradle, opened up and revealed two people, at least she thought that one of them was human, the other, she wasn't so sure. She was picked up and placed in another cradle with another baby, a boy, who was screaming his lungs out. As she was placed inside, the baby continued to cry out. Soon her mother instincts told her that she had to stop the boy from crying. She was able to crawl over to the boy, and he stopped crying when he took one look at her with watery eyes, she smiled a toothless smile, and began tickling him. Soon after a few hours, when she was a sleep,she was placed in pod with the boys next to hers and was sent to Earth. When, her life began anew.

She laughed as she thought of all the adventures she went on, with all her friends, including her adopted brother. She soon stopped laughing when she spotted something in front of her, a bright yellow cloud.

Kagome grinned, and sped up to catch up with the flying cloud, "HEY! GOKU!" she yelled and the person that sat on the cloud turned there head.

"KAGOME! HEY!" yelled Goku, as Kagome got closer to the flying cloud, "You going to Master Roshi's home too, huh" he said to her with a big grin on his face. Kagome grinned to," Yeah, I can't wait to see everyone again. Has it really been five years already?" she said to Goku, but soon realized that he had someone on his lap. She was shocked, "Is that Gohan?" she asked in complete shocked. Goku laughed at the look on her face, "Yeah, its Gohan. Gohan, you remember Kagome don't you?" he said to Gohan, you looked at Kagome, smiled and yelled out "AUNTY KAGGY!"

Kagome smiled at the little boy, and looked forward noticing that Kame House was just ahead, "Hey we're almost there" she said pointing towards the small island with a house on it. "I can't wait to see everyone, right Goku."

"Yeah, sis,it will be nice to see everyone, including Krillin!" Goku said with a big smile on his face, as he tightened his grip on Gohan as both Kagome and himself, sped up to the small island.

As Kagome, Goku and Gohan race towards Kame House, they don't know that in a short few minutes that the peace that has lasted the five years are about to be shattered.

* * *

Please review.

Sorry About the spelling!

Also I will be making a poll about who will end up will Kagome. Please as you review can you also take my poll.

Thank you for all that has read my story and reviewing them!


	4. Author's Note

AUTHOR NOTE

Hello everyone! I am truly sorry for not updating this story. I have just ended my freshman year of college and am now having my summer vacation. I will be continuing this story along with all the other once's so please be patient with me a little longer.

I hope everyone has enjoyed this story along with my other ones.

Also I have posted a new poll and want to know which crossover I should start on next. Please take the poll on my profile and tell me which story I should do next!

Thank you!


	5. Author's Note 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello again. I am happy to say that I am updating my stories and I am not quite sure when I will post the next chapter to this story but I will be continuing writing.

Also to those who have taken my poll so far, I am somewhat happy as I check on the status of the votes. Here are the results:

Buffy and Legion: 30%

Other: 30%

Buffy and DaVinci Code: 20%

Buffy and Doom: 10%

Buffy and Treasure Planet: 10%

The remaining choices are 0%

So we have a tie and I have decided to do a Buffy and Legion crossover! To those who have chosen other, I have posted yet another poll on my profile of what other choices that you have. The poll will be posted tomorrow, so to all who are reading this...

PLEASE TAKE MY POLL!

…...Sorry...Been stressful today with the 80 to 90 degree heat...Please take my poll since votes will end at midnight tonight.

Other then that have a great summer and be patient, I will be posting updates of my stories both new and old.

Bye ^u^


End file.
